Talk:Custom BIONICLE Wiki
type=comment hidden=yes default=Custom Bionicles:Community Portal buttonlabel=Leave a question/comment break=no You can leave your questions/concerns/comments about the website here. Idea Hey guys, I've just had a good idea for this wiki's main page. Perhaps we could have a Featured Story section on the page, and a section on the Voting Centre for people to vote which story should get on the main page for a two weeks. Of course, only part of the story could be added to the actual main page, but we can have a link to the rest of it aswell. What do ya say? [[User: Toa Kodix|~'Crusader'~]] :Sounds like a good idea for me. That would make the story contest unimportant, though, but we can just replace that with what you said. --Toatapio Nuva 03:46, April 13, 2010 (UTC) I vote for this idea. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Sounds like a good idea. I agree. Toa Fairon ' I also think we should have a Featured Creation section. And the Featured User section needs to be expanded. [[User:TheSlicer|'The]] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] @TheSlicer:That sounds like a good sugestion. Yes, but there is a problem, who is in charge of the MOC Contest? Toa Fairon ' We vote in the Voting Center. [[User:TheSlicer|'The]] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Sounds good to me. ODST Why don't we have a Featured Video section? ******Baterra1202 You can nomiate videos in the Featured Image section. [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] Slicers random fact I am one of those people who read the descriptions but slicer brought up the point that not a lot of people do so I was thinking what if for our next featured pool we make it do you read the Fetured article descriptions (including story creation, trivia, quote ect...) Site logo Hey, I've noticed that this talk page hasn't been used for a while, and then I came up with a great idea; how about we change the logo? We can set up a contest where you make a brand new MOC and see who's is the best. I think this suits the site well as this wiki's main purpose is this: customization. The winning MOC then has it's picture as the site logo until someone wants to change it. That's all for now.--THE DARK SIDE!!!! 20:05, February 5, 2011 (UTC) It may not be my decision, but I say NO. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 00:31, February 6, 2011 (UTC) New Page? I love the new background on the pages, but I must say, what MOC is that on the left? I recognize Ganon. You could also make the screen like these: http://powerminerspm.wikia.com http://marvel.wikia.com I know how to modify link one into the front page only. I'm not sure about link two, I could try changing it's .css code for the main page only. The background is almost entirely white, so any stylistic changes would be completely pointless. And the MOC on the left is Chrouhi. [[User:TheSlicer|'KHA']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'AAA']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'AN!']] 18:19, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Hm. Is it possible to move Ganon's feet up a tad? [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug|''' Talk ]] 00:15, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Updating The main page really needs updating :O [[User:PepsiCola99|'''Pepsi]][[User talk:PepsiCola99|'Cola99']] (Reviews) 02:14, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Alright. I'll start cracking down. -- [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']] 06:29, February 21, 2012 (UTC)